


Natural

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert is evil but not an idiot, Gellert is good at occlumency, Gellert misses Albus, Gellert tries not to be a dick, Gen, Legilimency, Legilimens, M/M, Occlumens Gellert, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Queenie is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Even when Queenie doesn't mean to, she can almost see Mr. Grindelwald's thoughts. She can feel his longing, his sadness. One day, she asks him about it.





	Natural

**Prompt: Just realized that the song Natural by imagine dragons is (in my opinion) literally Dumbledore/Grindelwald in most of the lyrics but especially the line “took an oath by the blood from my hand, won’t break it.”**

 

“You’re very sad,” Queenie Goldstein murmured after a meeting. The rest of Gellert’s followers had left to complete their missions but Queenie stayed as her task included reading the minds of others to determine who was a threat. 

“Ms. Goldstein, I would hope you’d know better then to read my mind.” 

The blonde looked sheepish at that, fingering nervously with an empty teacup. 

“I’m not,” she explained “You’re too well shielded, anyway- most of the time.” 

Gellert turned to face the American, an eyebrow arched up in confusion,

“Most of the time?” He repeated. 

She nodded, “Sometimes You just go quiet and there’s so much sadness, maybe even longing?” Queenie shrugged “I try to ignore it, cause like you said its none of my business but-” 

“You’re right it isn’t any of your business.” The heat in Gellert’s tone was enough to have the American witch flinching but Gellert felt no gratification for it. Instead, if anything, he just felt worse. 

“It’s difficult.” Gellert added, trying to apologize without saying it. The blonde nodded at him, smiling a bit now. As if encouraging him to continue. 

By Morgana what could he say? He could tell her about him, how wonderful and brilliant he was. How Albus always understood him until the one time he didn’t. How he thought he and Albus were going to change the world together, and be together. Until he let his anger get the better of him and Ariana died in result. 

He could tell her how leaving Albus behind had been the most difficult thing he’d ever done, how he forced his broken heart to become as hard as stone. To never let anyone in as he’d let Albus in. 

There were a lot of things he could say. Gellert just didn’t know how to say any of it. Just like if he saw Albus again (which, one day once he had all three Hallows and the world at their feet, he would take Albus to be at his side once again) he wouldn’t know what to say. 

What do you say to the man who left your heart as cold as stone? Who being with felt as natural as breathing? What could you even say when you talk about the only man you could ever love? 

He couldn’t say anything, the words died in Gellert’s throat. Maybe there just wasn’t anything to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, feel free to come talk to me @ Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com


End file.
